


Outfits

by AprilAllHeart



Series: JanuRWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Yang really likes Blake's new outfit.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095221
Kudos: 24





	Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of JanuRWBY prompts.

After getting to Atlas the General provided the teams with new outfits and upgraded weapons. Blake, Jaune, and Weiss all changed their hair as well. Everyone was happy with their new looks, especially Yang. She just couldn’t take her eyes off Blake’s new hair and outfit. Yang tried not to get caught staring at Blake, but when they landed at the dust mines, Blake caught Yang staring at her. 

As Blake puts her scroll away, her cat ear twitches and she looks up to see Yang staring at her. 

“Huh?” Blake askes.  
“Uh, sorry, just not used to the hair yet,” Yang says nervously rubbing the back of her head.

“Is it bad?” Blake asks, blushing and tucking some hair behind her ear.

“No, no, it’s good, great even,” Yang says.

Yeah, Yang really enjoyed the new style.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and helpful criticisms are welcome.


End file.
